My protector
by AngieMaL
Summary: Este fic es para vuestra fantasía...Matt Bomer es un "profesor" y Natalie una de sus estudiantes...El amor,la protección y la mentira estará en contra de ellos...
1. Chapter 1

Hola! BUeno es la primera vez que me meto aquí pero esque Fifty shades me marcó tanto que mi maravillosa amiga y yo hemos tenido que crear un fic con el favorito de todas y nuestro amor platónico Matt Bomer...algunas cosas las encontrareis parecidas a Cincuenta sombras...otras no...también será porno pero después porque es una historia más morbosa entre Matt (un profesor que no es profesor) y una estudiante joven...Esperamos que os guste,a nosotras nos está llamando mucho la atención y nos está gustando como queda...A veces habrá choradas porque la imaginación no llegará o algo...os dejo el primer capítulo..espero que os guste...

**Capítulo 1.**

Dios,cada día estoy más gorda...no me lo puedo creer..cuanto menos como,más engordo. Me lamento a mí misma en mi mente mientras me encuentro en ropa interior frente al espejo y repaso con mi mano toda mi tripa. Todo es un asco,en nada entro en la universidad y aun no sé en que me van a escoger,no tengo novio,mis padres últimamente hablan de divorcio y mis hermano va hacia la mala vida, tengo que encargarme de mi familia,sobre todo cuando mis padres trabajan, ya que mi hermano aparte es un gandul y cuando llego de la universidad tengo que hacer las tareas de casa y ocultar el olor que deja cuando fuma algo no debido. Todo siempre es la misma rutina,madrugar,estudiar,cocinar,limpiar,trabajar y estudiar...solo vario los fines de semana cuando papá y mamá no trabajan y puedo salir con mi mejor amiga, Alice...ni siquiera hacemos cosas que deberíamos hacer a nuestra edad,como ligar o salir de fiesta...quedamos para ver una peli, o dormir en la casa de Alice después de aprender una receta nueva de cocina y dejar la cocina y nuestras caras llenas de harina...Incluso vamos a la misma universidad y con ella encuentro el momento de relax que necesito...es como la hermana que nunca tuve. Rápidamente acabo de ponerme la ropa que tenía preparada sobre la silla,me arreglo el pelo y me doy un poco de color,lo justo como para poner algo de belleza postiza sobre mí,bajo al salón y cojo mi mochila con las cosas de la Uni, y Alice debe de estar en la parada...en casa ya no hay nadie,todos se han ido y me siento fría por no poder dar un beso de despedida a alguien...rápidamente miro el reloj y veo que son casi las ocho,salgo corriendo y voy a mi parada...mi querida amiga me saluda desde lo lejos con la mano.

-Hace frío esta mañana...

-La verdad esque si Nat...Además vas muy poco abrigada...

-Esque...se me han quedado pequeños los abrigos y sabes que de aquí a que pueda comprarme uno nuevo...-Y para qué habré dicho nada,ya está mi segunda madre echándome el sermón-

-Natty...trabajas mucho..literalmente y en todos los aspectos,el sueldo que ganes deberías gastártelo en ti misma no en los demás...

-Pero Alice...tengo que pagarme la universidad y ayudar en casa...

-Nat...eres una mujer,no una chica,una mujer luchadora y fuerte...piensa en ti un poco¿Si?-Resoplo. Cuando Alice se pone dramática,no hay quien la supere. El bus nos deja justo en frente de la Uni...Oh dios..todo esto es nuevo para mí,sé que estando con ella todo va a ser más fácil y llevadero pero esto me supera. Al bajar nos espera Jackie,una amiga que conocimos en un concierto y su hermano,dos años mayor que nosotras...Paul...creo que le gusto pero es un chico muy tímido y bastante mono la verdad y es dificíl sacarle los sentimientos.

-Hola chicas.-Saluda efusiva Jackie-

-Hola-Contesto abrazańdola con un brazo.-Hola Paul...

-Hola Nat...

A este chico es imposible sacarle una conversación,los chicos de mi edad la verdad esque son bastante estúpidos,por eso aún no me he enamorado,pero espero que no todos sean iguales. Nosotras tres debemos ir a nuestra clase,sí por mantener una tradición vamos a estudiar lo mismo y a buscar un futuro juntas...

-Natty...te has puesto muy guapa para ser el primer día de uni.-Alice le da un codazo a Jackie para que siga la broma-

-De verdad...¿Ya te quieres ligar a algún skater?

-No...no quiero...solo me he arreglado lo justo para venir a la universidad...¡No digais tonterías!

Ellas ríen mientras mis mejillas cogen el tono que lleva mi rebeca y me meto un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Nos sentamos por el medio de la clase justo donde hay tres sitios y rápidamente nos sentamos antes de que otras tres pijas nos lo quiten,como locas reímos al unísono. Por la puerta entra un profesor, gordito y con barba...seguro que si se viste de rojo,lo confunden varias veces con Papa Noel. Es el profesor de arte...obvio..seguro que conoce en persona quien pintó las cuevas neandertales...pobrecito. Al cabo de la mañana mi mano duele de tanto tomar apuntes,el profesor de literatura nos deja salir 15min y yo aprovecho para ir al baño y beber algo de agua. Los pasillos de la universidad son demasiado amplios y la uni es enorme,después de dar varias vueltas encuentro el baño y me dirijo corriendo hacia él.

-Perdone señorita-Me giro y un hombre sostiene mi rebeca en su mano.-Se le ha caído esto...-Dios...este hombre tiene los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mi vida,por favor...dime que eres profesor.-Gra-gracias...no me di cuenta...

-Ya vi que iba con demasiada prisa...¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí..sí...esque necesitaba ir al baño y no lo encontraba...

¿De qué clase es usted señorita...?

-Lawrence...Natalie Lawrence...Soy de primer año de letras...

-¿De qué AULA?-Y a este que le interesa,su sensual voz me está impidiendo hablar-

-114

-Justamente ahí es donde voy a dar clase dentro de dos horas...confío en verla por allí señorita Lawrence...o le pondré falta-Usted puede ponerme lo que quiera y donde quiera-

-Allí estaré-Por usted...va a ser la única asignatura que me guste-

Las dos horas pasaban lentas e interminables,tenía ganas de ver a ese profesor cuyo nombre no tenía ni idea...solo sé que debe tener unos 32 y que está bastante bueno. Con unos ojos que en poco se diferencian al cielo...y que el poco se diferencia al David de Miguel Ángel...En fin,solo podré mirarlo y entretenerme con mi mente puritana mientras él este dando clases de¿Fotografía? D clases de fotografía mi dios...Espero que él se ofrezca de modelo...Oye Nat,deja de pensar...te dobla la edad y además seguro que está casado con una tía 90,60,90,guapísima y elegante y tu solo eres una chica de casi dieciocho años que lleva sudaderas y que trabaja en una tienda de cosméticos...

-Buenos días...Mi nombre es Matthew Bomer...y soy el profesor de fotografía durante el primer cuatrimestre...solo hago una sustitución de cuatro meses...-Ahora se ha quitado la chaqueta que llevaba cuando me encontré con él y su pelo sigue estando peinado con un tupé. Sus ojos mezclados en un azul con verde se mezclan con la tonalidad de su jersey verde y sus labios dicen: ¡Besame!¿Que? No no...No me he enterado de nada de la clase,me la he pasado toda admirando al bombón que tengo por profesor,como una boba.¿Cómo será su mujer?

-Señorita Lawrence...¿Se encuentra bien?-No me he dado cuenta que toda la clase se ha ido y yo me he quedado en la puerta mirando como pone faltas.

-Sí profesor...estaba pensando si me dejaba algo...

¿Tiene alguna pregunta sobre la clase de hoy?

-No..entendí todo profesor-En verdad no entendí una patata porque lo estudié a él más bien.-

-Me alegra...y por favor,no me digas profesor...llámame Matt...

-Me sentiría incómoda,pero si así lo quiere...

-Es usted una chica muy educada...

-Bueno sí...es como debe ser...-Miro la hora,llevo media hora hablando con ély Alice me mira con cara de "Cabrona...mientras tu hablas con el profe buenorro yo me tengo que esperar con los frikis de informatica"-Profes...Me frunze el ceño- Debería irme...mi amiga Alice me espera y tengo que ir a casa a comer y luego a trabajar...

-¿Trabajas?

-Si..en una tienda de cosméticos en el centro...

-Valla..si que eres increíble...¿Cómo se llama? Seguro que a mi mujer le encantaría ir...-LO dije...está casado...y por qué tengo esta sensación de querer matarla?

-Eh sí..se llama Oriflame...

-Estupendo...nos vemos Nat..si tienes alguna duda,consulta...

-Lo haré Matt.-Ambos sonreímos y me alejo de allí,este hombre es tan perfecto que ahora mismo iría a su casa y pelearía en barro con su mujer...pero total él me dobla la edad...¿Y para que serviría?

-Nat...¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que lo llame Matt...

¿Solo eso?

-Y quería saber dónde trabajaba..-De repente su cara se descompone y me mira preocupada-Natty...eres menor de edad...

-No hasta dentro de dos meses y aparte está casado...y es guapo..muy guapo..solo eso...no te emparanoyes Alice..

Llego a casa más hambrienta de lo normal,como y friego los platos. Me visto como la dependienta quiere vernos en el trabajo,falda negra y camisa abierta con escote blanca...me siento como una furcia..pero es lo que hay...El trabajo es divertido en alguno casos,gracias a dios estoy en un mundo que me gusta y junto a mi Ipod consigo pasar animada la tarde aunque acabo colocada por colonias que las señoras de 70 años se prueban... vuelvo a casa y repaso lo que hemos dado...fotografía,debería empezar por ahí...no sé ni una papa.

-La fotografía se basa en imágenes que muestran esos ojos azules y ese pelo...¿Qué? Nat..concéntrate...no..no puedo...mejor me doy una ducha y me acuesto,-El chorro de agua cae por mi piel despejándome,cierro los ojos sus labios perfilando mi nombre...dios,este hombre ha despertado mi interés por explorar,podría estar ahora mismo conmigo en la ducha si yo tuviera más edad y si fuera guapa...en fin...vamos para fuera. Me lío una toalla en el cuerpo y me seco el pelo,luego me lo plancho y me pongo el pijama. La cena es de lo único que no me tengo que encargar y cuando bajo ya están todos cenando.

-Gracias por esperarme...

-Te esperamos cielo...pero mañana tengo que madrugar y no podía esperar más...

-Ah vale mamá...lo siento...pero podías haber avisado...

-Lo siento cariño...

Por una vez cenamos en paz y sin voces de por medio. Yo como tranquila la lasaña de mi madre y pienso en Matt...¿Por qué no lo saco de mi cabeza? Pues claro...es muy guapo pero muy prohibido...

-Cielo...¿Pasa algo?

-Eeeeehhh no mamá...-Digo levantando mi mirada hacia ella.-

-¿Algún chico que has conocido en la Uni?-Esta mujer tiene un detector.-

-No mamá...son todos feos-Muerdo mi lengua- Solo estaba pensando en las asignaturas de hoy y estaba haciendo una lista mental de lo que tengo mañana...

-Bueno...pero ya sabes que si tienes algún problema,puede contar conmigo...-Aprieta mi mano suavemente-

-Lo sé mamá-Tampoco sé que haría sin ella,una madre es lo más importante que alguien puede tener y siempre me ayuda con todo. En mi habitación la mochila ya está preparada,mientras paso apuntes a limpio con mi Ipod y hablando por wassap con Alice.

-"Nena...¿Qué más te dijo el profesor Matt?

-"Ya te lo dije..."

-"Esque Nat...me parece raro"

-"Agh Alice..solo me pregunto si tenía dudas y si estaba bien...la culpa fue mía por quedarme como una estúpida mirando..."

-"Natty...¿No te has dado cuenta de la forma en que te mira?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Sí...te mira raro..."

-"¿Cómo raro?"-Suspiro mientras le doy a enviar-

-"No sé Natty...una mezcla entre protección y excitación"De repente me pongo roja y nerviosa-

-"Oye Alice...¡No digas tonterías!"

-"Jajajaja es broma Natty..pero has sido la única que ha conseguido hablar con ese bombón que tenemos por profesor."

-"Lo sé...a veces ser tan estúpida es bueno"

-"Sí...jajajajaaj oye nena voy a dormir,nos vemos mañana...ponte guapa para tu novio ;)xx"

Bufo. Alice siempre es una exagerada y le gusta picarme,pero esto no es ninguna tontería...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Solo me gustaría decir que he creado un twitter para la historia MyProStory donde subiré hot fotos,info y podramos estar todas...espero veros por alli por favor y espero que comenteis! :)xx

-CAPÍTULO 2.

Hoy tengo fotografía a tercera hora,los nervios me queman la piel...me pongo nerviosa,jamás pensé que podría tener un hombre así como profesor.

-Chicos...os voy a pedir un trabajo para el mes que viene...

-¿Y qué tenemos que poner en el trabajo Matt?-Todos nos giramos directamente a Alice,yo lo miro furiosa él se ríe y pasa la mano por su pelo...no tiene pinta de profesor,los profesores no están tan buenos,no son tan sexys y mucho menos no actúan así.-

-Señorita Forbes...voy a explicarlo en un momento...

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirle Matt?

-Porque dijo que le llamáramos Matt...

-No cielo...me lo dijo a mí...

-¿Y por qué tu sí y los demás no? Él es muy enrollado porque es "jóven" que más le dará...

-Bah...ahora sabrá que estuvimos hablando de él...gracias Alice...

-No creo...el dijo que se llamaba Matt...cálmate va a darte algo...

La hora pasa y yo vuelvo a estar embobada,este hombre me pone más que un chico de mi edad o un veinteañero. Hoy lleva una camiseta negra ajustada,chaqueta de cuero negra y vaqueros...y tiene un cuerpo que parece entrenado...su mujer estará contentísima...¿Por qué quiero volver a matarla?Mi mirada literalmente se lo come mientras explica lo que tenemos que hacer,miro alrededor y me doy cuenta de que no soy la única...vamos a suspender fotografía una gran parte de la población femenina de esta clase.

-Eso es todo chicos...tenéis un mes...-Él coge su cartera y sale por la puerta,Yo aprovecho para ir al baño antes de que se pasen los 15 min que tenemos de descanso y veo que está parado con mi profesor de la clase siguiente hablando,prefiero no pararme o me quedaré embobada mirándolo otra vez y no tengo ganas de hacerme pis encima. Corro hacia el baño y hago pis,luego me lavo las manos y me las seco en el ventilador del baño...dios,hoy iba irresistible...

-Alec...llego tarde al trabajo...deja de hacer tus estropicios...

-Hermanita...no controles mi vida...

-La controlo porque eres mi hermano y me preocupo por tí..sé lo que haces y no quiero que te metas en lios...

-Hermanita...-Se acerca a mí y agarra mi cara-Tranquila...sé lo que hago y creeme, ojála no tuviera esta vida...pero es lo que toca y tengo que pagar mis deudas...

-Solo te pido que te protegas...

Salgo de casa y cojo el bus para ir al centro,cuando llego al trabajo me voy a mi sitio y me pongo el Ipod...

-Natty...toma esta cajeta...es la nueva colección de pintalabios y sombras...colócalas donde las demás y las antiguas las metes aquí y la llevas al almacén...

-Vale...¿Algo más?

-Sí...encárgate de tu trabajo …

Mi jefa Laura no es muy mayor,tendrá la edad de Matt...¿Por qué lo pongo de ejemplo? Es guapa y simpática,pero a veces contesta de mala manera como ahora y es un poco tacaña con el sueldo...Los pintalabios decoran por mi misma la estantería de "Nuevas adquisiciones",tengo imaginación para esto y me encanta.

-Está quedando perfecto-Los pelos del cuerpo se me erizan y la piel se me pone de gallina. Cierro los ojos un momento y respiro. Consigo girarme y sonrío tímida.-

-Gra..gracias...

-Que bien que te haya pillado en tu horario de trabajo Natalye...


End file.
